crusadapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Anti-Monitor
Mobius, the being known as the Anti-Monitor, was the most dangerous and destructive force present in the Multiverse, capable of destroying several worlds. One of several ancient beings, the Anti-Monitor held a grudge against fellow Multiversal being Darkseid and began to attack worlds. By attacking the worlds, the Anti-Monitor would absorb their energy to become more powerful. Actually an emanation, the original Anti-Monitor was born from the Lost Timelines with this new Anti-Monitor being a completely different being. The first of the Anti-Gods, the only thing this Anti-Monitor had in common with its past incarnation was their tendency to destroy worlds for power. The Anti-Monitor was also akin to its previous self in that they both challenged reality. Lost Timelines In the Lost Timelines, the original Anti-Monitor was born. This Anti-Monitor was much more powerful than its emanation and was born of Monitor-Mind the Overvoid. Created after the mad experiment of Krona caused Dax Novu to split, the Anti-Monitor's birth was in reverse to that of the Monitor. Challenging the Monitor, the Anti-Monitor destroyed the Golden Timeline, the Silver Timeline and countless others during the Crisis before it was finally destroyed. Its corpse lost in space, surviving the changes brought by the Sigma and Zero Timelines, the Anti-Monitor was once again active in the Modern Timeline. By the end of it all, though, the Anti-Monitor, the most dangerous force ever seen, was greatly depowered and in retreat. It is likely that the events of Flashpoint resulted in the original Anti-Monitor to "morph" into its emanation. Biography Born on Qward in the universe of Earth 3, Mobius resided in a secret chamber where he built the Mobius Chair. Desiring to see what was forbidden, the beginning of the universe, Mobius unleashed the Anti-Life Equation at the center of the Anti-Matter Universe. Upon touching the Anti-Life Equation, Mobius became a being that held an immense mount of anti-matter energy. Expelled from the chair by Metron, Mobius took the name Anti-Monitor and became doomed to destroying worlds, becoming the Anti-Monitor of timelines past. Preparing to enact on his grudge against Apokolips, the Anti-Monitor attacked, destroyed the universe of Earth 3 and absorbed it's energy, becoming more powerful. Grail then escaped from her prison on Earth 0 and came to the Anti-Monitor, the two becoming allies. However, the Crime Syndicate survived and fled to Earth 0. Tracing the energy signature of Volthoom's Ring, the Anti-Monitor appeared as a crack in the sky and watched the ARGUS Insurgency play out. Preparing to depart to Earth 0, the Anti-Monitor was met by Metron and ignored the New God's revelations that Brainiac was stirring. With the help of Grail, the Mobius finally defeated Metron and prepared to consume Earth 0. Sending Grail to that Earth, Mobius made his way into the Darkseid War when she opened up a portal for him to arrive. Powers Possessing super strength, Mobius was much more powerful than a universal or even multiversal being in terms of raw power. Mobius also possessed the ability absorb energy, and to do it on a universal level. By doing this, Mobius enhanced his already godlike power by an exponential degree. The more energy Mobius absorbed, the stronger the anti-matter blasts he fired out of his hands would get. Category:Supervillain Category:Justice League Rogues Gallery